Pinky String Of Love
by Kressidia
Summary: My portion of an art trade with my friend Nana-Chii. YukiBara is the pairing. It is just something a little fluffeh and smutty. It is a lemon. Rated M for sexual themes and a few curse words here and there.


_**A/N: Trade number one for my lovely Nana-Chii. 3 YOU! The title is a reference to Yu Yu Hakusho when Kuwabara helps to lead Team Urameshi to Yukina when she was kidnapped by Tuguro and Tarukane. It is a play on words for the 'red thread of fate' and is what Kuwabara called his own version of the thread that he feels that connects him with Yukina. I thought it would be a cute reference and an even more adorable title. This is one of my favorite pairings on YYH, and I don't care if people hate Kazuma, I LOVE him. He has so much character development and is a good person with great morals. YukiBara For the win! By the way….this is smut. Yep. Lemon. Sex. So if you are too young…please utilize that little red button on the top right of your screen with the white x in it. Please. Thanks.**_

Yukina and Kuwabara Yoshihiro Togashi

_Pinky String of Love_

It was eerily silent on the Kuwabara compound tonight. The silence had to have something to do with Shizuru, the elder of the Kuwabara siblings, out on one of her mysterious late night rendezvous…one that nobody needed to know about. The younger of the two, however, was attempting to do something that he rarely did: Meditate. Due to his thought always being scattered and uneven, he was yet again having a hard time at it. His sometimes troublesome innate ability to sense the emotions of others made it hard for him to concentrate, considering he kept picking up on the serene, yet slightly saddened emotions that Yukina, the Ice Apparition, was unknowingly emitting.

Kuwabara had been at this for hours now, literally, but still couldn't get his mind off of the gorgeous demon that he called himself being in love with. Her affections he had been after for so long, but nothing but adorable smiles and friendship! Kuwabara felt like he was an eternal resident in the friend zone! '_Damn!'_ The orangette thought in mild irritation, shifting his sitting position to Indian style to make himself more comfortable. '_Why won't she ever take me seriously?! How can she not see that our love is perfect!?'_ His lids clenched even tighter closed then, his scattered thoughts never once ceasing to think of Yukina and her sweet smile.

As if on cue, the object of his utter devotion was meandering into the courtyard that he was inhabiting. The spirit sword user didn't need to open his eyes to know that the lovely apparition was near, his unique abilities allowed him to sense a person's distinct energy, and with Yukina, Kuwabara knew it all too well. He was all too familiar with it, even before he had met her. Just looking at Yukina's picture made him fall for her. Exhaling a pure sigh of bliss, he soaked up her Ki. He loved how gentle and….serene Yukina's Ki is, it never failed to put his mind and heart to ease. At last, the young warrior was able to meditate, her energy washing over him like the subtle tide at a beach. It soothed his ever racing mind.

Yukina was simply bored with sitting alone in her designated room, left to her own devices by Kazuma's father and family. So she began to wander the premises idly, taking in the beauty of her new home. The distinct feeling of nostalgia that it gave her, her mind wandering to when she was just a young child living with Ree. Yukina had no idea why the Kuwabara compound made her feel nostalgia, but it did. Perhaps it was due to the fact that this was one of the only other places that she felt safe, with Kazuma…

It was really quiet and she surmised that it was because Shizuru wasn't there to bicker with Kazuma. She let a tinkling giggle slip through her lips, her feet unknowingly leading her directly to the person who was in her mind an awful lot recently. His Ki was exceptionally strong and from what the young demon could tell, that she and Kazuma were the only 2 on the compound at the moment. For some reason, that made her happy. Just very recently, Yukina had developed a type of crush on the boisterous pompadour wearing thug, while he, apparently, had loved her all along. Supposedly anyway. She hastened her pace to reach him, every step taken, she could feel her heart flutter in glee. She couldn't honestly say why exactly, but she wasn't complaining about it either. Once she was inside the courtyard, which was a clearing in the center of the compound, she took a moment to take in the lovely nature and sights of this small, yet very well groomed area. There was a small koi pond situated in the middle, surrounded by an assortment of rocks and stones that were to compliment the quaint little pond. Her crimson hues slid slowly to see a lush green bush which housed gorgeous lavender flowers of some sort, sprouting from random areas. Next to that specific bush sat Kazuma, his face the vision of complete relaxation and calm. His form was utterly perfect in meditation and Yukina couldn't help but admire him.

A thought occurred to her as a small little grin tugged at her lips. She began to tip toe slowly to the handsome warrior, her steps light and unheard. He didn't move a muscle and to her, it looked like he was sleeping or something, but she knew better. The young demon had been around Team Urameshi enough these past few years to know what a meditation pose looks like. She knew he was completely immersed in his meditation and that she could sneak up on him if she was silent enough. With a soft giggle, her tiny hands slipped over his closed eyes, her bright red hues twinkling in humor. Kazuma, however, jolted immediately in surprise, his Ki flaring for just a moment before he realized who that adorable giggle belonged to and that she was not an enemy. A warrior had to always be on guard…unless he was on the toilet…no…even then!

"Guess who, Kazuma!" Her cute little voice was light and jovial, filled with a playfulness that made Kuwabara immediately break out into a full toothy grin. He pretended to ponder her question for a moment, tilting his head to the right slightly as Yukina peered down at him curiously, that little sly smile still on her lips. As if having an 'aha!' moment, he was pretending of course, to placate Yukina and make her laugh that wonderful little laugh again, he answered. "Bahahahaha! That's a piece of cake! There is only two people in this world that call me by my first name and my sister doesn't sound this cute saying it, Yukina."

As soon as Yukina removed her hands from him, Kuwabara grimaced for just a split second. Damn, he missed that contact, even if it was just her soft hands on his face. No girl ever touched his ugly mug, only his sister slapping him or some shit. Yukina is just so sweet! This just made him love her even more! With those thoughts in mind, he turned around to face her, staring up at her from his seated position, his grey depths alight in joy.

Yukina couldn't help but return his contagious smile, as she gazed down at him, something tugged at her heart. She couldn't quite place it…but the way he gazed at her…longingly…it made her heart melt for him. Kazuma is an experienced warrior…seen plenty of death…and yet he can still gaze at her with such love…it made her feel warm all over. It didn't help that he suddenly seemed more appealing to her, more handsome. She took a seat next to him on the soft green grass, deciding that she wanted to be closer to him. "You need something, Yukina?" he asked, his normally gruff voice gentle, a kindness that he only saved for her. Shaking her head slightly in an indication of 'no', tendrils of light blue strands flowed about her face.

That simple action caused Kuwabara's cheeks to redden because to him, she appeared angelic. It was seriously hard for him to believe that she is a demon. "No Kazuma…I was just a bit bored so…I decided to look around. Your home is very beautiful." She replied softly as her crimson hues flickered from her hands that were situated in her lap, to his face. Yukina dared to take a solid glance over at her admirer, and yet again, realized just how attractive that he is to her. His endless grey hues, his rugged and angular facial structure, even that ridiculous hair! That hair…Yukina pondered what he would look like with that hair not in its usual style….but worn natural like Kurama's. That was a dangerous thought. She realized that it wasn't just his appearance, it was also his larger than life personality. His ever chivalrous almost knight-like demeanor to women, his unwavering loyalty to his friends and even to Hiei, who he claims to hate, but would give his life to protect, and his kindness to animals. Yukina had been introduced to his cat, Eikichi. She found herself slowly blinking a few times, which made Kuwabara glance at her rather oddly, considering the now very evident blush about her porcelain cheeks that randomly seem to come about.

Suddenly Kuwabara's large and rough hands were all over her face, feeling her cheeks and head to make sure that she wasn't sick of feverish. Just as soon as he started, his hands rested on her cheeks, cradling them as his stormy grey depths gazed almost in a yearning way. His feelings were so apparent by looking into his eyes…and another thing Yukina found that she adored about this man. He was so full of emotion that he didn't care to hide or lie about. He wanted her to know about the depth of his love. "You okay, Yukina? Yer all red and yer face is warm…" His words came out little higher than a whisper, due to the close proximity of the pair. He was trying to examine her but he didn't notice how close they'd become.

She couldn't speak, Hell, she couldn't even breathe! Her breath was caught in her throat due to this being the first time that she had ever been this close to Kazuma, his warm breath coming out in hastened puffs that smelled of chocolate. Had Kazuma been eating chocolate? For some reason that made her smile inwardly. She had never met anyone like him ever, that's for sure. His lips were so close to hers…just a little…and then…

"Yukina?" Came his voice yet again, husky and laced with desire to kiss her lush pink lips. His voice snapped her from the trance she seemed to be in, seeming to want the same thing as he did. "Kazuma…" She murmured…her crimson depths resting on his lips, wondering what it would feel like to kiss another person…what his lips would taste like. "Yea?" She thought on her question for a moment. "Why do you love me so?" Her voice held a hint of something melancholy and her question took Kuwabara aback. Only momentarily. His strong hands moved from cupping her face in his hands to take a firm hold of her shoulders, his grey hues pining her with an incredulous look. "Yukina! That's such a stupid question!" He exclaimed, his gaze boring down on her. Her crimson depths widened in surprise at his vehement words. Why stupid?

"I don't need a damn reason to love you! Ever since I looked at that picture of you that Koenma showed us when we came to rescue you…I knew I loved you! I had never even met you before, but I led the guys exactly to where you were. Do you know how, Yukina?" His voice was once again that loud octave that she was so used to from him. Kuwabara was just a naturally loud person and that didn't bother Yukina in the slightest. Yet his words caught her off guard. "H-how…?" She asked gingerly. "Cause we have a connection by our pinky string of love! I followed it right to you! And even now, I bet you are sitting there thinking of how stupid and retarded that I am...saying something like that. Everyone else did, especially Urameshi. But I didn't care." His face was full of pride as he spoke and Yukina felt that it was important for her to remain silent until he was thoroughly finished with his tirade. Her eyes stayed glued to his face as he continued to speak. "You know, this whole time, I have tried to convince you of my love, Yukina, but I'm still just a friend. Everyone thinks I'm some big goofy idiot…but I want you to see me as a man….not some weakling or some loser."

Yukina understood. The whole time since she met Kazuma, she has thought that his flirtations were nothing more than innocent, and either laughed them off or smiled and gave him friendly reassurance. Besides, Yukina had never had interaction with boys before, in her village that consisted of only female Ice Apparitions…considering the fact that her mother committed suicide for being forced to give away her forbidden son….her brother….Yukina had never had experience…and then came Kazuma. The only man to ever tell her he loved her. She had never found her twin…not yet anyway…but the guys in Team Urameshi made her feel loved and accepted, even a standoffish person such as Hiei.

She never understood why she had never taken him seriously. It had been years since they first met and he still said he loved her. No man would wait that long, surely, with no hopes of succeeding….but now, as the gentle young ice demon thought on Kazuma's words spoken with a vehemence that she should have expected….she was utterly drawn to him. His love was real…and even though Yukina didn't know how to react…she felt a warmth that she hadn't before sprout within her heart. Before long, she felt tears spring to her eyes. Her head tilted upwards to gaze at her friend, a man who saved her from a true hell and had asked for nothing in return and as he stared down at her with such adoration in his eyes, she was finding it hard not to fall deeply for this enigmatic man. Before she could stop herself, tears fell from her eyes, turning into jewels almost immediately as they slid from her eyes. That made Kuwabara curse himself for making her cry, that is, until Yukina threw her arms around his broad shoulders, pulling him close as she nestled her face in his hard chest…feeling like she was at home.

"Y-Yukina?" His voice was the sound of utter surprise. Sure, Kazuma had loved her for years, but never in his wildest dreams did he ever think that Yukina would even hug an ugly bastard like himself, yet here she was, her soft body pressed against his in what has got to be the best hug of his entire damn life. _YESSSSSSSS_' He thought, stars swirling in his eyes, thanking every god possible that this was happening to him. "Kazuma….don't ask…just…hold me, okay?" Her voice was what shocked him the most, it was absolutely adorable yet it was pleading, like she was begging him to hold her…and hold her he would!

Kuwabara let his muscled arms wrap around her like a fortress of protection, her sealed within his walls. He pulled her into his lap, holding her like she was the most precious thing in the universe to him…and it was the truth. His warmth made her feel so loved, Yukina couldn't help but snuggle into his embrace even more, curling her small frame into his lap and nuzzling her face against the smoothness of his bare skin. His skin was hot to the touch but for some reason is soothed her. Her thoughts roamed back to how it would feel to press her lips against another person's, and if she was going to kiss someone, she wanted it to be the man who loved her.

Slowly, she tilted her head up to look at him, her eyes following her head at a sluggish pace. She was sheepish, yes, but she wanted to kiss him. He let a smile cross his lips as he caught her peering up at him, well until he saw the look in her crimson hues, the look of desire and it was aimed…at him? Kuwabara wanted to ask her why, but he wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth. Her eyes were half lidded as the pair naturally gravitated toward one another, until they were but a breath apart. Well it was now or never. Kuwabara slid his long index finger under her chin, angling her head for their inevitable kiss.

Yukina's breath began to hitch in anticipation, her cheeks becoming rosy. Then it happened. Kuwabara gently, chastely lowered his lips onto hers, almost if he was testing to see if his partner would shirk away in fear and run off. But she didn't. Actually, her lips pressed deeply into his, allowing her to feel the wonderful sensation of the colliding of lips. It felt unreal to her, so soft and feathery light was his kiss but somehow….Yukina couldn't help but desire more. She NEEDED more. She let her petite hands ball against his bare chest, her eyes opening to pin him with a needy look. "Kazuma….please…." She moaned against his lips. That was all it took for him, one little push and the dam was broken. One of his hands shot up and laced into her long light blue tresses, pushing her head towards him to deepen the kiss significantly. She gasped and at that moment, Kuwabara took complete advantage of her opened mouth, allowing his tongue to shoot into her mouth. His tongue sought out hers with a quickness, his appendage sliding sensually along hers, allowing him to taste the sweetness that he had many erotic dreams to.

It felt like her mind was being blown, all of these sensations were making her body feel strangely warm in her pelvic area and she felt a need arise within her that she never had before. Letting out a nearly inaudible moan, her lips moved in perfect sync to his, the both of them seeming to have an urgency to them. Yukina began to feel dizzy, yet not wanting to pull away quite yet. Unfortunately Kuwabara did, feeling as if he was going to pass out if he didn't. Without saying a word, he took a long look down at Yukina, so much more beautiful was she now then he had ever seen her. Thanks to him digging his hand in her long strands, they were a mess, her lips swollen and sensitive due to their passionate kissing. Her eyes were clouded over by lust and her mouth ajar, panting in an attempt to regain some of the air that she had lost and required.

He felt it awkward to speak….or to ask her what he really wanted. The huge bulge in his pants was a huge indication of what was on his mind and if he was going to get rid of his painful boner, he would need to get away from this gorgeous temptress in front of him. He would have to fap long and hard to get rid of this, but this was not something foreign to him. He spent many a night masturbating and well, everyone knows why his right arm was stronger than the left, embarrassing as it may be. "Kazuma…." She moaned, her words breathy and needy. Her tone of voice sure wasn't helping things for him…shit…now he had a voice to put to all of those wet dreams. "What…?" Was his lame response, but aforementioned boner was currently stealing all of the blood that was required to utilize his brain adequately. She wouldn't look up….she couldn't because she didn't even know what she wanted to ask for. But she did know something. They needed to talk in private. What if Shizuru came home and saw them?

"Can we go….somewhere more private to talk? I feel rather embarrassed out here…"Her voice was wavering and shone her own embarrassment for even asking such a thing. Kuwabara was shocked, to say the very least. He wasn't sure if she wanted what he wanted but he was at least hoping to get to see her boobs! Oh yea, he would tell the guys about this if he actually got to touch one! With those pervy thoughts in mind, Kuwabara smiled wide and immediately leapt to his feet, reaching down one hand to aid her in standing up. She readily took his hand and without another word, Kuwabara led her to his room.

...

The look on Kuwabara's face was pure elation at this point. He had the girl of his dreams on his bed…well she still had cloths on but he would aim to change that soon enough! "What did you want to talk about in private so suddenly?" He couldn't help but inquire, his grey eyes alight in curiosity. Yukina was meek and sheepish again, yet she still couldn't quite put her finger on what exactly it was that she wanted at this point…but it wasn't even a want really it was more like a NEED. "U-um well….Kazuma….I…I have this strange feeling building inside me…I've never…I've never kissed anyone before and I don't know what these…side effects are." Her voice was oh so innocent and Kuwabara couldn't help the wide roguish grin that spread across his lips. "You want me baby." He said simply, his courage boosted by their encounter in the courtyard. Instead of slapping him in the face and storming off like he expected, she only giggled that same amazing sound. "You're so silly, Kazuma…that's why I like you so much. That's why I've always been fond of you. You are always making people smile with your jokes and silliness….I adore that about you." Her words made his heart beat fast, to have Yukina praising him and telling him that she was fond of him?!

He couldn't help himself anymore, he cupped her face in his hands and set about kissing her with a passion and fever that they hadn't shared in their first kiss. Instead of the rushed and urgent feeling of the previous kiss, this time, every move was slow and deliberate, his tongue sweeping across her bottom lip with a sensuality that Kuwabara himself didn't realize that he had. That action elicited a rather loud moan from within her, which made Kuwabara grin in pride. Making a shy girl like Yukina moan like that….it did things to him that demanded immediate attention. She leaned up and let her lips collide with his once again, but this time, Kuwabara gently let his hands rest on her shoulder, lowering her down onto her back. Once she was flat on her back, he hovered above her, never breaking the connection they had through the intensity of the kiss. Yukina scarcely noticed that she was moved and she didn't care. All she wanted was to touch Kazuma…to feel the hard planes of his body beneath her fingers.

As they broke apart for breath, Kuwabara wasted no time removing the obi that held her kimono in place, discarding it to the floor. Without that bothersome piece of crap, her kimono easily was less tight, allowing him access to the creamy skin of her neck. His lips brushed against the tender flesh of her jawline, planting butterfly kisses along the smooth skin, causing whisper like moans to erupt from her in rapid succession that was until his tongue began working the tender flesh of her neck. Oh that spot, the crook of her neck was where Kuwabara was laving his tongue. He playfully nipped and suckled at the area, surely to cause a hickey and it was driving the Ice maiden wild with desire and need. She felt her panties dampen and was wondering what was this man doing to her body? She had never had these feelings and sensations and she never wanted them to stop, she only wanted them to last forever.

She let her fingers run down his strong and masculine form, starting from his neck, down to his pelvis... Her little digits making sure to touch every inch of his muscled and defined torso. She moaned softly, not just at the sensual kiss that Kuwabara was giving her neck, but at the sheer hardness of his body in general. Kazuma was all man, all muscular hard planes, and she admitted to herself that she wanted to let her little fingers run across every inch of him, especially through his hair.

His nimble fingers swiftly pushed her Kimono to the side, the cloths falling effortlessly from her lithe form….leaving nothing but creamy skin exposed, with the exception of her panties. Her face brightened to a shade of red that Kuwabara had never seen and despite the highly erotic scene before him, he couldn't help but chuckle at Yukina's innocence. She was so damn beautiful, even better than he could have ever even imagined. Her skin was porcelain and fair, flawless. Her breasts were small and humble yet somehow seemed to be just enough for him. They fit Yukina's small frame perfectly. Not too much and not too little, very modest and beautiful. As his grey eyes took her in, he felt himself getting hard to the point that it was becoming painful. Every subtle curve of her body drove him to near insanity, he just wanted to run his tongue over every inch of her.

Yukina was shy and self-conscious, but she felt strangely empowered by the look of awe and appreciation on Kazuma's face. It made her feel bold, like she was in control. She knew how sweet Kazuma was, and she also knew that there was nothing to fear with him. He can be the most gentle and affectionate man in the world…he would never hurt her. "Kazuma…what…what do you think of me?" Her voice was not meant to sound sultry, but it came out as such and with her eyes half lidded, she was a seductive little vixen. She was honestly curious to hear what exactly he thought of her naked form, maybe she was too thin? Too pale or perhaps her breasts were far too small? Oh no…what if Kazuma preferred women with larger breasts? Almost if he caught on to her internal plight he reached out both of his large hands to cup her breasts, which caused her to hiss in the sensation of it. His eyes glimmered with adoration as they scoured every inch of her shamelessly. "Your….your body…it's so perfect, Yukina." He didn't go into too much detail but that was enough for Yukina. More than enough due to his tone of voice and the way he looked at her body as if he had just found pure gold. She felt valuable and precious.

Well she was thinking all of that until, curiously, Kuwabara let his tongue slide over one of her pert nipples. She didn't expect that and the sheer sensation of it made her cry out in absolute bliss. The sound was the sweetest and sexiest thing Kuwabara had ever heard and hey, he was told to please a lady before he pleases himself….so he wanted to make this the best for Yukina as he could. So he, experimentally, took the whole nipple in his mouth, causing her to scream out once more when he began to suck on said nipple, while his other hand gently massaged her other breast.

Yukina couldn't think. She thought she might have died and went to heaven. She didn't care where she was, as long as Kazuma was there and he was doing such wonderful things to her body. Her mind was reeling with all of these new feelings and she just wanted more and more and more. She didn't know what would come of their heated fondling of each other, nor did she care. She let her fingers run slowly up his back, feeling the muscles twitch underneath her touch. She thoroughly enjoyed touching his body, it was so hard and sinewy, so different from the softness of her own body. A slight chuckle rumbled through his body, causing Yukina to avert her gaze from the ceiling to back down to him. "What's so funny?" She was curious after all, her red eyes hooded in lust.

"Ahhhh nothin'. Just living my dream here s'all." His words took her off guard. Why would she be his dream? She wanted to get inside of Kazuma's head, to see what he truly thought of her…then again….she probably wouldn't want to be inside the head of a teenage boy who is extremely horny. Not a very safe place. Taking advantage of her stunned silence, he decided to let his hand move even lover down her abdomen, removing his hot and wet mouth from her perfect breasts. He halted his hand at the hem line of her light pastel pink panties. Panties that Kuwabara could easily see were wet to the point of dripping. That gave him a huge grin, to know that she was this turned on by him….it made him even bolder. Bold enough to ask Yukina if it was okay for him to touch her intimately.

"Yukina I wanna touch you." Was all he said, his voice not wavering in the slightest. Hell, Kazuma is a man and men have needs and instincts and there was simply no need for him to be shy or anything about it. He knew what he wanted and whether Yukina knew it, she obviously wanted it too. Not like he couldn't tell by the soaking wet panties that she was sporting so innocent and somehow sexy at the same time.

Yukina could only blush. She knew where he wanted to touch her….but she wanted….him to show her. This experience being brand new to her, she wanted Kazuma to show her everything, especially what he wanted. "W-where….show me where…."Her voice was little more than a pant in anticipation and immediately he knew what she wanted him to do. Without warning, his right hand hastily pulled her panties clear off of her, tossing them in the graveyard of her discarded cloths. Once done with that, he let his eyes behold her most intimate area….and man, did she have a pretty pussy. With all the porn that Kazuma watched he had seen plenty of women naked, but none of them half as beautiful as Yukina. She had little crisp blue hairs lightly dusting her but not hairy per-se. She looked well groomed. That thought alone made him smile. Yukina thought to groom herself hmm…

He set about letting his fingers once again trail down her soft curves, yet instead of halting at her pelvis, he let his right hand rest directly on top of her most sensitive area. One that was currently wet and glistening, driving Yukina mad with the feeling that she could not place. She was pulsing inside, desiring something she was hoping Kazuma could fulfill for her. If he thought touching her there would quell this desperate feeling inside her, then she would let him touch her all day and night. His grey hues met her crimson ones and she merely nodded, giving her access inside of her. So, in Kuwabara's mind, she had agreed to the whole shebang here. That made him smile the biggest smile Yukina had ever seen on him.

Without so much as a word, Kuwabara carefully allowed one finger to easily slip inside of her wet haven. He was amazed at how…wet It was. Not to mention that she was so unbearable tight, just on one finger! If they were going to have sex, which he fervently hoped, he would never fit inside of her. So he then set about subsequently placing 4 fingers inside of her, adding one at a time, in order to stretch her so that maybe he wouldn't freaking impale her during intercourse. The whole time, Yukina cried out, this sensation that she was feeling was the most odd that she had ever felt but it also made her crave something more. Something more than four fingers. Kazuma seemed to be concentrated on his task at hand but there was something wrong with this picture, the blunette realized.

"Ka…Kazuumaaa~" She moaned, attempting to get his attention, which worked because his head immediately snapped to look up at her, a very pleased look on his face, apparently about her moaning his name. "I love it when you moan my name like that, baby." He purred, letting his interpretation of a seductive look cross his features, which only caused Yukina to laugh. "No silly…Kazuma…I'm naked…but you still have your pants on….I would feel…lonely if I was the only one…" She was fumbling to find the correct words but they got through crystal clear to him. Immediately he began to yank his pants off, also practically ripping off his light green boxers to reveal something Yukina could have never imagined. She had never seen a naked male before, due to her extremely sheltered life, and just…wow. Kazuma was rather large, that was certain, and he had no problems putting it on display. He stood up…for some reason and proudly struck a pose that made Yukina burst into a fit of uncontrolled laughter. This is why she loved Kazuma….that silly personality of his. He struck another pose, flexing his muscles, letting one sleek carrot colored eyebrow raise in a questioning manner. "Soo….you like what you see?" His voice held a hint a teasing in it and she began to laugh again as he made his pectoral muscles jump.

"You are so…so silly, Kazuma. You make me feel so comfortable around you. I don't think I would ever do these things with anyone else. Come here…" She beckoned, a dainty little hand outstretched towards him. Kuwabara leapt back onto his bed, barely missing jumping on Yukina by a few inches. They both bounced on the bed, bursting into raucous laughter. It was apparent that Yukina could truly be herself with Kuwabara, bouncing around naked on a bed with Kazuma was something she never thought that she would do but more and more she was exploring things she never thought she would do. Hastily, Kuwabara was on her again, his lips languidly moving against hers as his hands continued their explorations.

Her skin was so soft, it was like silk to him even, and he enjoyed kneading her breasts between his large hands…but that wasn't enough. Once again, his right hand made its way to the juncture between her legs and instead of waiting for an invitation, he just let his long fingers slip right inside of her, eliciting a nice little moan from her. No speaking was to be had at this point, especially considering the never ending kissing that they seemed to be doing. Kuwabara pulled away, his grey eyes stuck on admiring her form, which was currently writhing in pure ecstasy. He let his left hand pull her closer to him, so he could slide his fingers in and out of her more easily. He began with 2 fingers, swiftly creating a rhythm that drove the Ice Apparition to near tears with all of these new sensations that he was bringing to her body. He then added a third finger, now deciding to test out something. Suddenly, he curved his fingers inside her, delving even deeper than he had been previously. At that one motion, Yukina damn near screamed, thrashing about while moaning and whimpering, her crimson hues glossy from unshed tears. They weren't tears of sadness but…well she couldn't really explain why there were unshed tears in her eyes, she just felt too good.

Never once did his stormy grey hues part from her face, which was a vision of loveliness. He thoroughly enjoyed watching her react that way to his ministrations, it's made him want to do even more to pleasure her, because he just freakin' loved hearing his name spill from between those perfect plump lips. His mind strayed for a split second to wonder what it would look like if those pretty little lips were wrapped around his throbbing-. He halted that line of thought as soon as it popped up. He wanted to pleasure her…and inevitably if he did that, he would get ultimate pleasure. If he had to pass up on a blowjob for sex…well obviously he knew the answer to that particular question. However….he did know _another way_ to pleasure his little Ice demon….

Suddenly a wolfish grin spread across his lips, a smile that Yukina didn't understand. With that same smile, he let his tongue snake from between his lips, letting the wet appendage slide against the skin between her petite breasts. Removing the hand from inside of her, he used his hands to grip Yukina's dainty little waist and position her in a seating position where her back was resting on his pillows…but her bottom half was propped up, exposing her even more. A look of utter befuddlement crossed her features, and internally, she was disappointed. Why did he remove his fingers when they had felt so good? He would answer that questions soon enough as he once again took over his place, letting his tongue coat her skin with his saliva. He let it slide across her soft and lush torso, making abundantly sure to slide over all of her curves. He dipped his tongue into her belly button for a brief second, causing Yukina to erupt into giggles, but all the while, his eyes never left her face that was aglow in delight. The thought that he was causing her so much happiness…it made him want to please her even more. He'd make sure that she was abundantly wet before he entered her…just so he didn't hurt her and all.

Once he reached the juncture between her legs, he let his gaze linger on her face for a moment, savoring the look of curiosity that rested on her soft features. "Kazuma…what…are you doing?" Her voice held a hint of confusion but her crimson hues shone in anticipation. Averting his gaze down to her wet cavern, he answered her question soon enough by letting his tongue slide up the entrance. She shuddered in pleasure but said nothing, just observed him. He utilized the pointer fingers on both hands to gently reveal her to his hungry eyes, his tongue immediately licking one long stroke, just to test what she would taste like. He was pleasantly surprised, her taste, was something unreal to him. It was like an aphrodisiac to him, she tasted like…purity and sweetness. He realized that the reason she must taste sweet is due to all of the sweets Yukina eats all of the time, her body must process it that way. The thought made him smile inwardly as he continues to lick and suckle.

Yukina however, was thrashing around once again, her eyes squeezed shut tight, her right hand running through the soft strands of Kazuma's bright orange hair. His hair was much softer than she could have ever anticipated, yet while it still was stiff in areas due to the hair gel he must have to use to maintain such a silly hairstyle. She decided then that she would make Kazuma go at least one day without styling his hair….she wanted to see!

Upon seeing her reaction to his actions, it spurred him to continue, allowing his tongue to thrust deeper into her, simulating sex with just that mere appendage. He couldn't get enough of her taste. He began to feel adventurous, however, and began to twirl his tongue inside her, licking her inner walls clean of any fluid she might be releasing. This action caused her to pull back from him immediately, moaning loudly then placing a sheepish hand over her tomato red face to silence it. He merely propped his head up on his hand and smirked knowingly at her. "What's wrong, babe? Too awesome for ya?" His voice held a tint of teasing and his words caused her to blush even more. "I…I…" was all that she could get out of her mouth, her hand still glued to the spot over her lips. Leaping up suddenly, he crawled up to her, reminding Yukina of some animal, slowly sauntering over to their pray that they know has no chance of escape. A rather arrogant animal. Taking ahold of her small frame once again, he laid her flat on her back, then let one hand pry the hand away from her mouth, a small grin on his lips.

"Kazuma…" her word was a mere whisper. "I wanna make love to you, Yukina. Will you let me?" His words were just as soft, his eyes simply brimming with love and adoration. Not lust or desire like one would expect, and Yukina might have had some chance of turning him away if he hadn't looked so…so in love with her. He looked as if she could shatter his world with just one word, but yet…with a different word, make all of his dreams come true. This was a big moment for her, she had to decide…Kazuma was human…well…not all human with his powers…would it shame her to be with him this way? NO! Yukina didn't care what others thought of her! This wonderful man had saved her from certain death…and…he loved her unconditionally. She knew what she wanted: and that was Kazuma Kuwabara.

She nodded vigorously, even though her face was flushed and her eyes shut. "Um…yes. You can." Was all she could muster, her voice little more than the squeak of a mouse. She opened her eyes only to see him smiling warmly down to her, his eyes now closed in happiness. She gasped as he then planted a tender kiss on her lips, letting his hands roam her body, positioning himself in the correct area to be able to enter her. "W-will this hurt?" She mused aloud, fear beginning to wash over her. He looked wary for a moment. "Uh…I'm not sure, Yukina. I've never done this before anyway…and I'm a guy and all…so I can't really tell ya what it's like from that perspective. But I can say that I promise that I'll be real gentle." With those words, he smiled in a reassuring manner, as his thumbs stroked soothing circles into her waist. She nodded slowly and braced herself, clutching his back, her nails scraping his skin slightly.

He let out a shaky sigh, his cheeks now red from a blush, and took that as his green light. He released her waist with his right hand, taking ahold of his practically throbbing member, slowly placing it at her entrance. He slowly entered her, curing under his breath as he, for the first time in his life, felt her wet and tight haven. He struggled not to get too worked up, considering that he didn't wanna come before he even started. So little by little, he inched inside of her, hearing her loud gasp and breathy moan that followed. He couldn't help but release a moan of satisfaction himself as her walls clenched him so tight that he was literally ready to cum. He hadn't even moved yet!

He could feel her nails frantically scratching at his back as he finally was fully inside of her. She released a faint groan in pain and that caused him to gaze at her intently. "You okay?" his voice was laced with concern and he could tell by the look on her face that she was in some degree of pain. Her eyes were squeezed tight, her face in disarray and scrunched up because of the pain. She nodded quickly as one jeweled tear slipped from her eye, a small smile painting her flushed face. Kuwabara wasn't convinced. "…You sure?" His eyebrow was raised in worry. "…Yes." She said the word slowly then continued, her voice controlled. "Shizuru told me that it would hurt…if I were to ever have sex…" Her voice was light and she giggled. Kuwabara on the other hand looked shocked. "WHAT? Why were you talking about that with my perverted sister?!" His voice was loud, as normal, yet is aided Yukina in calming down, the banter they had gave her body time to adjust to his size inside her. "I don't know…we somehow breached the topic in conversation…" She replied, her voice without the tension that it retained a few minutes prior. He pouted for a moment, his lips pursing before he spoke. "Don't let her taint you…" His words made her laugh out loud, her voice filled with cheer. She let a finger rest on his lips, indicating that she was indeed ready for intercourse, now that her body was accustomed to his.

A knowing smile plastered itself about his lips and he began to gently rock inside of her, just to test if she was hurting. A pleased moan exited her lips in one breath, indicating that she was very fond of his presence inside of her. He then, a bit quicker, began to pull himself out of her, only to swiftly, yet gently, thrust into her with a grunt. She arched her back instinctively to meet his thrust, enhancing both of their pleasure which made the both of them moan. Their moans mingled in the calm quiet of the night as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her impossibly close. To him, she couldn't be close enough, even with her breasts sensually rubbing against his chest with the movement their lovemaking created. With every thrust from Kuwabara, Yukina let out a moan of pure bliss. She had never felt anything so fantastic. The things he was making her body feel….she never wanted it to end. His bare skin pressed against hers, sweat, his arms around her…her hands roaming his body. This was all so new and precious to her.

Kuwabara pressed a tender kiss to her throat as she let her head rest back onto the pillows, her full neck exposed. She let one hand clutch his back while the other and rested on his slightly slick chest, letting her fingers absentmindly trace his abdominal muscles. That furthered to arouse Kazuma even further, causing his speed to rise slightly, which caused a gasp to exit her lips. Kuwabara could feel something building up low in his pelvis and he knew it meant that he was soon going to cum. By the way that Yukina was moaning nonstop in little whimpers and by how damn tightly her walls were clenching him, she was close as well. "Ka-Kazuma~" She breathed out as she felt something strange come over her. Kazuma thrusted deeply into her one last time, his face strained and she felt her inner walls clench down hard, an involuntary movement, to have a feeling of pure pleasure wash over her. Her body trembled along with Kazuma's, as she felt almost ethereal in a way. It seemed like she was seeing stars at least. But that was a brief moment and when she regained she realized that Kazuma had pulled her close to him, her head resting on his hard chest. She could honestly say that she had never felt safer and secure in her life.

He gazed down at her, his little goddess. Her hair was disheveled and her eyes dazed, but she had never looked more gorgeous to him. Her lips were slightly swollen and her cheeks a soft rosy hue, but she looked…content. That in itself made Kuwabara smile. His hand toyed with her hand idly, waiting for her to acknowledge him. When those lovely crimson orbs slowly averted themselves towards him, he smirked lazily at her. "Best you ever had, huh?" He teased, knowing that she had been a virgin before this. She giggled softly at that. "Yea…I guess you could say that." He merely winked at her, leaning down to place a loving kiss to her forehead. Yukina glanced up to him, her mouth opened and caused a few times, enough times to make Kuwabara curious. "Are you trying to imitate a fish or something?" She chuckled at his silly question. "No…I wanted to ask you something…but it seems a little silly." She was contemplative now after speaking, her eyes downcast. He quirked his eyebrows at her behavior. "Nah, I bet it won't be dumb. Just tell me." He urged her, utilizing his finger to tilt her head upwards to look at him, a reassuring smile curving his lips. "Well…I want to see your hair….without it styled like that." Her voice was meek again, thinking that he might take offence to her request because it might seem like she didn't like his hair. He let out a laugh at her request, his hand now stroking her back.

"Ya wanna see it now?" he asked brightly, half joking, realizing that he badly needed a shower after sweating while training before he meditated and then having sex and getting sweaty. She seemed delighted at the idea, her crimson hues shining. "Really? You don't mind?" He looked at her odd, wondering why she wanted to see it like that in the first place. Oh well, he didn't mind either way. "Uh yea, but there is one condition." He loved teasing her. A sly smirk had worked its way on his lips and he moved from beneath her, leaping from the bed and walking quickly to stand in the door of the conjoined bathroom. Yukina sat up immediately, clutching the covers from his bed to her chest. "Where are you going?" She asked, her voice suddenly quivering due to the fact that she thought he might leave. He grimaced for a moment then placed his hands on his naked hips. "Hey now, don't get all upset, baby. I just wanna….well ya wanna see my hair without the pompadour right?" She nodded in a demure manner, making her look completely and utterly adorable.

He then smirked once again, turning to face the bathroom. "Then you'll have to take a shower with me." Once said, he exaggeratedly strutted into the bathroom, leaving the door open. Yukina blinked several times, her face the shade of a lobster. Had he really just said that? She watched as steam from the now turned on shower billowed from the bathroom door, seeming to beckon her in. She _was_ the one who had asked to see his hair. She should have expected this. After all, she and Kazuma had just made love…would showering together really be that different? Her mind made up, she crawled off the bed, her feet leading her to the bathroom door.

**Fin**

_**A/N:**__** BAHAHAHAH. Okay, sorry guys. Wow. Yea, sorry I cut it off. I really enjoyed writing this and who knows, maybe there will be a part two. *pervy face* I really love to write shower sex scenes…so who knows! I hope you like this Nana-Chii and I'm sorry it took so long to post this. I've been busy as Hell! **_


End file.
